Morgan Creek Entertainment Group
Logo descriptions by KodyBoy555 and TheRedBaron1985 Logo captures by'' sanbell, Livin', LogoSpace2, and TheRedBaron1985''' ''Editions by Logophile Background: Morgan Creek Entertainment Group (formerly called Morgan Creek Productions) is a production company founded by James G. Robinson in 1988. The name of the company comes from the 1944 movie The Miracle of Morgan's Creek. Some of its most successful films include the Ace Ventura ''films and the Young Guns films. Its films were distributed (at least in North America) by 20th Century Fox from 1988-1991 (however, Renegades'' and'' Coup De Ville'' were from Universal and'' Major League was from Paramount), Warner Bros. from 1991-2004 and Universal from 2005 onward (Warner distributed ''Ace Ventura, Jr. from 2009).The international rights were acquired by Revolution Studios in 2014, with sales handled by Miramax. 1st Logo (August 12, 1988-September 28, 1990) Nicknames: "2D Creek", "Cheesy Creek" Logo: Against a black background, a curvy blue line (intended to be a creek) moves across the screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal a tall black rectangle against a blue background with the curvy line cut out near the bottom. "MORGAN" is seen on top, and "CREEK" is seen on the bottom, with a line placed above and below the words. Variant: On the theatrical trailer and TV spots for Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, the blue background is darker. The movie itself would use the next logo. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming, which is fairly simplistic animation, even for 1988. Music/Sounds: A sound of a river streaming down with a rising synth tune that ends with two chime bells. Most of the time however, it's silent, or has the opening/ending theme of the movie playing over it. Enemies: A Love Story does not have the river sounds, but does have the rising theme and the bells. Availability: Uncommon. It was seen on the Young Guns series,'' Skin Deep'', Clive Barker's Nightbreed, The Exorcist III and Pacific Heights. At the time, most of its films were released by 20th Century Fox, though on current prints, owned by Warner Bros. (with the exception of Young Guns, owned by Lionsgate), the Fox logo is cut out, either due to expired distribution deals, or releasing agreements that did not extend past theatrical release. The Fox logo is also edited out on Vestron Video's release of Young Guns as well as on the original home video releases of Skin Deep and Clive Barker's Nightbreed, which were released by Media Home Entertainment, Inc.. The Fox/Morgan Creek logo combo can however be seen on video releases from CBS/Fox or Fox Video such as Pacific Heights, The Exorcist III, and Young Guns II. It also appears after the end credits of Renegades and Coup De Ville (the former film would have the river and bell sounds). Don't expect to see this on Major League. Scare Factor: None to low. 2nd Logo (June 14, 1991-November 9, 2001) Nicknames: "CGI Creek", "3D Creek" Logo: On a navy blue background, a line cuts through and draws out the creek in 3D, with river effects on the creek. The creek then zooms out on a blue/black gradient background. Then the words "MORGAN" and "CREEK" zoom out in their usual positions. Variants: *A sped-up/abridged version of the logo was used on the Ace Ventura animated series. *The box with the creek can differ in color. Sometimes it's purple, dark blue, or light blue. *The still version of this logo was at the end of movies. Early movies have the normal logo at the end as well as the beginning. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The 3D-animated creek, and the camera zooming out. As for the cheesy factor, nitpicking maybe (considering how good the CGI was for the time period), but this logo's predecessor's animation evokes a creek better than this one does. This was done by Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"). Music/Sounds: An orchestral brass tune based upon the opening theme of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, composed by Michael Kamen. The Ace Ventura animated series has the ending theme playing over it. In the early days of the company, the logo was silent or the movie's theme would play over it. On 1992's White Sands, there is a different fanfare based on the Robin Hood theme, while the more familiar tune made its first appearance on Stay Tuned, released the same year. None for the still version. Availability: Common. Can be seen on several films released by the company, most notably the Ace Ventura series. Also appears on Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, Stay Tuned, The Crush, True Romance, Major League 2, Silent Fall, Big Bully, Two If by Sea, Chill Factor, The Whole Nine Yards, The Art of War ''and ''3000 Miles to Graceland. On films from 1992-1999, this also can be found at the end of the movies with the Warner Bros. logo after it. This can also appear after the Warner Home Video logo on DVD releases such as Young Guns II, The Whole Nine Yards ''and ''3000 Miles to Graceland. The last film to use this logo was Heist ''(which was released three months after ''American Outlaws, the first film to use the third logo.). Strangely this appeared in black and white on The Exorcist: The Beginning (released three years after this logo's retirement) on Australia TV (with the Roadshow Television logo). Scare Factor: None to medium. The loud music and zooming out might be intimidating. Nevertheless, this is a fairly well known logo. 3rd Logo (August 17, 2001-March 1, 2009) Nicknames: "The Watery Logo", "CGI Creek II", "3D Creek II", "Darkened Creek" Logo: On a black background, we now see the bright river effects on the creek, which zooms out and settles on the darker blue background with a dissolving river effect. "MORGAN" settles on top while as "CREEK" settles on the bottom. Variant: *In 2006, the logo was slightly redone, only the bright river effects don't dissolve on the creek. This logo is also squished. *The still version of the logo was at the end of movies. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Newly redone from the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Sometimes, it uses the opening theme of the movie. None for the still version. Availability: Can be found on various Universal releases, such as Two for the Money. Some Warner Bros. releases have this logo, such as American Outlaws (the first film to use this logo) and'' Juwanna Mann.'' The squished version appears on Man of the Year, Sydney White, and Ace Ventura, Jr. Pet Detective (the last film to use this logo). Scare Factor: None to low, due to the music. But the scare factor may vary for those who are used to the logo theme. 4th Logo (September 30, 2011-October 14, 2011 ) Nicknames: "CGI Creek III", "3D Creek III" Logo: Same concept as the last logos, except the river is faster and longer. The end result is on a black background with a blue circle in the middle. Trivia: This logo was designed by Framework Studio. Variant: A still version is seen at the end of movies. FX/SFX: Same as the last logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie or music from any given soundtrack. None for the still version. Availability: First seen on Dream House and also appeared on the 2011 prequel The Thing. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (June 14, 2017-) Nicknames: "The Creek VI", "CGI Creek IV" "3-D Creek IV" Logo: On a black background, the camera eases by with a shimmering river with the blue land shining by as the screen scrolls past the river until revealing it's on the box, like the past three logos. As the blue box tilts backwards, the words "MORGAN" and "CREEK" fly in (like the effects of the company name seen on the 1991 logo). The logo shines one more time before fading out. FX/SFX: Another redo of the previous logos with impressive animation and elements that callback to the 1988 (with the extra river) and 1991 (with the company name's appearance) logos. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the film. Availability: Brand new. Made its debut on All Eyez on Me, Morgan Creek's first theatrical release in six years. Scare Factor: None. The wonderful effort here makes this one of the best logos from the company. Category:Movie